A knight for a Prince
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: It’ preposterous! It’s disgraceful! It’s a blow to the male ego, that’s what it is, when Serena becomes the first female knight and guardian to the Queen of Earth. How will Endymion and his Generals win back their pride or can they?
1. Default Chapter

A Knight for a Prince                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     by ForbidenMaggiks                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

Author's Notes-The Nega Moon live on another planet right in back of Pluto. Serena is Serenity is Sailor Moon is Sere. The girl can and probably goes by any of these names in the story, although I don't know if I'm going to have her be a scout. Oh and Serena's not a klutz in this fic. Enjoy! There is a General and scouts pairing.

Chapter 1                                                                                                                     

  Challenges

A tournament, the first of its kind, where men and women alike could show their skills to see who would be the Queens new personal guard it was the first of its kind in all of History and she wanted to be a knight so badly. She trained long and hard with the help of her friends to prepare for the tournament.

She was an equal challenge to any one, at the age of 16 making her the youngest competitor of all, any younger than that and you were not aloud to compete. Yet no one could understand why a girl of her beauty and most importantly age would want to be a guard, trapped to follow a queen around all day and night, when she could just marry a wealthy man and never worry about anything again, because no one knew the truth. Dedicating her life to being able to fight this girl could fence as well with her right as she could with her left, fight in hand to hand combat, and ride a horse as expertly as any man. The simple fact that she was a girl even helped to give her more of an edge, do to the fact that the male competitor gravely underestimated her. Her size, 5'' 5, granted herself to be an easy target to miss, her light body gave her agility equal to none, and her flexibility gave her a grappler's edge, (AN: a grappler is someone who uses speed, agility, and flexibility to move around there opponent to grip or close hold them. Example- grabbing someone around the waist from the back and flipping them over so they land on the neck) using moves no one has ever seen. Moves only talked about in stories of times long ago when the moon people and humans held tournaments together as a sign of peace, before the moon lost communication with the earth and after months of waiting was finally considered an uninhabited planet.

The toughest competitors, however, had been the four girls that where around her age. It took her twice, if not three times, as long to beat them in fencing and hand to hand combat as it did any other and it had thrilled her to no end.

They had definitely been tough. She remembered one in particular. She had an Amazon build with long brown hair tied back in a high ponytail with a green ribbon. She'd been incredibly strong giving the younger opponent three broken ribs. The only way she had beaten her was to jump out of the way when she charged at her to end up kicking her in the back of the neck, knocking her out. She also remembered how she had tried to make friends with those girls after the tournament but they simply smiled at her and bowed respectfully, as if she were royalty. Not knowing what else to do she bowed in return saying "I am most appreciative to have had the honor of facing warriors as great as you, thank you." When she raised her head they were gone, but somehow she knew they meant no disrespect.

The next evening had been her coronation as Royal Knight Guardian of the Queen of Earth. Everyone had stared at her then because, she figured, of her age. She truly had no idea of the sight she made. All conversation stopped, even the music had stopped, after they announced her name and she began to descend the main stairway. She prayed for the gods to hold off any klutz attacks she might have.

She had worn a dark blue trench coat, underneath her upper body was covered with a long sleeved leather shirt, that matched the trench coat, bringing out her mysterious pale blue eyes. Her legs were, also, well displayed through the tight fitting lavender pants that clung to her delicate feminine curves, while her brown high heeled boots, which came up to above the knee, helped to give the façade of longer legs.  One delicately, brown, gloved hand rested on the gold and silver handle of her sword offered her comfort, it was a gift from her friends, Haruka had made it for her. Her silver floor length hair was up in a French bread. She looked like a forest maiden bathed in the moonlight. Her flawless face, had only the lightest of make-up, was graced with a polite and humble smile that melted every heart.

She had looked past their gazes with her head held high to where the king, the king's grandfather, queen, and prince were seated, at the end of the Great Hall. King Damian sat in the middle, Queen Elisabeth on his left and Darien on his right with the Grandpa next to him. Next to the prince were his four senior guardians. She imaged she might have taken strength from the other knights who were standing straight and tall, if it wasn't for their slack jaws and hungry stairs.

She held her breath as she walked towards the royal couple. Heads bowed as she walked past. Out of the corner of her eye's she saw her 'family' standing next to nobles, they smiled at her. Haruka, wearing an outfit similar to hers, and Setsuna, wearing a grand purple dress stood proud, Michiru in her aqua dress was holding baby Hotaru, and eyes were brimming with tears.

She was aware that the entire court of Earth was watching her, but couldn't bring herself to care, their smiles made it all worth while. She held her head high meeting the king's eyes.

"Serenity," he began "You have bested the most skilled in all of Earth who came to challenge you. Kneel," she did so. 

The king rose from his throne and Serenity believed that she's never seen a more intimidating man in all her life. Broad shoulders, piercing green eyes, and unruly brown hair, he stood well over 7ft tall. Usagi pulled out her sword and presented it to him.

"Serenity," he began again "I dub you –" the blade touched her left shoulder "Royal Guardian Knight of the Queen of Earth, Queen Elisabeth." the Blade touched her right shoulder. "Now stand up Lady Serenity and greet your Queen!" the king said smiling.

Serenity stood and kissed the Queens out stretched hand. When Serenity turned around all the Nobles were cheering for her. She only looked at her family who had smiled at her then turned away as they walked towards the crowd of nobles who were beginning to mingle and dance. The only thought that had gone through her mind was 'It's not over yet'. She turned around facing the thrown and walked to where Queen Elizabeth was seated. The Queen smiled warmly at her then nodded, silently asking her to sit next to her, on the floor. Serena did as she was told; the Queen leaned over her chair and began to whisper in her ear.

"Congratulations, child, you were amazing. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I don't know" Serena answered, still watching her family and the room around them.

"You don't know." She replied laughingly "Child I'm old not senile."

From the first time, scene they began to talk, Serena turned to look at her "You see those group of women in the corner of the room" she pointed to her 'family', the Queen nodded "several winters ago they and your Ambassador Andrew found me in the forest, I had no memory of who I was or how I got into the forest in the first place. They took me in and raised me as their own. To this day I have not remembered anything of my past life, but several things have come to me natural as if…it was taught to me before."

Her eyes clouded over in what the queen could only describe as unimaginable longing, yet she spoke with such optimism. 'You have fighting spirit' the Queen thought to her-self.         

"And, your name child, how did you come about having it?" she asked gently.

"They told me I was mumbling it when they found me."

Wanting desperately to change the mood of the subject, although it seemed to be bothering her more then the girl she decided it best never to bring the matter up again, to change the subject. "You and I will have loads of fun together." She declared happily "you'll be sleeping in my room so it's-"

"In your room" the female knight cut in.

"Why of course where did you think you were going to sleep"

"What about his Majesty?"

"We we're betrothed" she said warily "that dose not always mean love. He was in love with someone else when his parent told him he must marry me. We were only together once, our wedding night, after that he gave me my own room and keeps his distance. He as been an excellent father and as a husband he…is as good as one could be in this situation."

Serenity merely nodded in understanding not knowing how to comfort her Queen.

"…but I will stay by his side and support him in whatever he does because I love him…" the Queen did not faultier in her confession once nor did she blush, it rang true with seniority at which point she reached for the Kings hand holding it in hers on her lap.          

((((((((((((((other side of the room))))))))))))))

"This is an insult" the red headed women spat with venom in her every word. "They have had many an opportunity to get the Queen a body guard, yet they wait until after signing a peace treaty with our planet to do so!"

"Calm down Beryl it's not like there actions aren't justified" her white haired companion soothed "it's just a child, a mere girl, she cannot be much younger then you…it will still be all to easy to kill her and with the King poisoned it's only a matter of time. No one is the wiser as of yet and this new guard may prove useful. Come on fathers calling for us." They walked toward a gray haired man waving to them.

)))))))))))))in another part of the room((((((((((((

"This has to be the biggest joke in the entire kingdom, female knight." Endymion breathed

"I don't know, Endy, I heard she was pretty good at the tournament" Andrew, the blond adviser, advised (ha, ha I know) earning him hard stairs form the other guys in the group.

"I bench press more then she weighs for goodness sake" Jadeite, another blond with equally short hair, argued.

"Well, personally, I wouldn't mind bench pressing her" the long white haired Malachite interrupted.

"I second that motion" Nephlite agreed eagerly "I bet she's a wild cat in bed."

"Hey guys you could at least be a little bit more respectful, she is a fellow knight now" Zoiscyte spook up from the book he was reading.

"First of all she's no knight" Endymion spat "and second of all, what the hell are you talking about? She…she-"

"-has legs for days…-" Jadeite opted

"No she…-"

"-has perfect breast" Nephlite offered

"No she just…-"

"-has a nice ass" Malachite added

"No she-"

"She's my sister" Andrew piped up a little offended about the way they were talking about his baby sister.

"No" Endymion waved off not really listening at first. "She-WHAT!"

Author's notes- Hope you liked it please review and thanks to anyone reading any of my other stories and has reviewed I love you for it. The next chapter to all of my stories will hopefully be out by the end of the week or beginning of the next.


	2. Chapter 2

A Knight for a Prince

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.

Author's notes: Yeah, I was done sooner than I expected. Thanks for waiting and please keep on reviewing I love knowing what you people think. This seems to be everyone's favorite story out of the five I have posted. Oh, and for the story 'Tears to Stone' I just posted chapter 2 and it has a hilarious narration done by Jadeite please tell me if you like it.

Chapter 2

Subtle Meetings of Most People

The room quickly quieted at Endymion's out burst staring at him oddly; the queen took the opportunity to grab his attention. "Oh Endymion!" the queen called to her son. "Come here dear meet my new guard."    

Glad for his mothers call he, Andrew, and his generals made their way to the queen.

oOo

 He had bangs that were a bit overgrown covering his mid-night eyes giving him a dangerous look. His eyes alone were the most beautiful shade of blue she'd ever seen. No wonder all the women on earth love him. He is so...sexy…yes that was the word sexy. Yet in the back of her mind she could hear an enthusiastic voice saying yummy. Not trying to be a pessimist just observant, she tried to look for a flaw as the young prince and his knights made their way to her and the queen.

"So you're my mother's knew guard" it wasn't a question but an insult. Anyone that heard could tell and his voice was dripping with something akin to loathing.

'And that ladies and gentlemen is the flaw' She told her-self 'He speaks.' He looked like he could have anyone he wanted, 'looked' being the key word yet that attitude was like an ice bath without the moisture. 

"Endymion be nice" the Queen scolded. "And yes she is. Serenity."

She stood at her name and bowed her head slightly. "Your Majesty" she acknowledged curtly, silently challenging him, he accepted.

"You know most people say 'it's nice to meet' at the end of that statement."

"Most people lie" was her sly response.

The king chocked on his drink as the generals and queen tried to hold back their laughter with no success.

'Serenity one Endymion zero' the King mentally counted. 'This could get interesting.'

/

"Who does that gender challenged brat think she is insulting me like that," Endymion seethed. The ball had been over for hours now the same amount of hours that the young prince has been ranting to Andrew; his generals had gone to bed long ago leaving the prince to rant to him for all they cared.

"Get over it already; it's not as if you didn't deserve it," Andrew answered.

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"No ones side."

"I'm your best friend how can you say that!"

"Because you started this little mess not her, so just go to sleep, and cool off. You'll feel better in the morning." The blond ambassador got up to make his leave while the prince continued ranting.

"You're right Andrew" the prince pointed an accusing finger at the offending ambassador in question. "I'm just…just tired I hate balls and I'm cranky" he stretched making his way deeper into his room.

Andrew just smiled to himself as he continued toward the door. "She is good, you know." With his last attempt at peace between the royal and his sister, who bickered like a cat and dog during the ball, he closed the Prince's bed room door.

Taking a deep breath he walked toward the balcony of his enormous room. To the left lay his bed, a mass of silk sheets while dresser and tables were scattered about the gold and silver. "Silver…" he whispered to himself as looked out at the garden of roses below his room. "Her hair is silver" a small smile graced his face before he looked to his night stand where a dusty red book rested. If you looked closely you could still make out the crescent moon on the cover.

In the Queens quarters

Serenity watched from her perch on the railing of the balcony as two chambermaids readied the brunette queen to go to sleep in a cotton white gown, occasionally the you silver haired guardian turned to look out at the large lake that surrounded the castle watching the sunset. As it began to get darker she moved more to the inside of the room where the suns dieing raises could not reach her.

 She made a move to close the balcony doors when movement in the forests caught her eye. 'They are faster than I expected.' So far she had counted three torches moving towards what she believed was the hidden docking bay of the castle. If she recalled correctly from the Queens explanation it was only used as a last resort if they were ever under attack.

"Your majesty what do these forests hide?"

A perplexed look crossed the royals face "hide, my dear there isn't anything out there; those are the King's personal hunting grounds. Not a soul is allowed to venture there, guards are placed a half hours horse ride away from each other with constant patrolling of the grounds to see that no one does."

"Oh," as wise as her mistress looked Serenity had gotten the feeling that she new a lot less about what went on around here than she let on. "Your highness?"

"Yes, what is it?" She didn't sound annoyed far from it in fact she sounded like a mother indulging in a child's curiosity.

"…I…I'm going to take a bath while you sleep please do not exit the room." Serenity asked as she locked all the exits in the room before heading to the bathroom.

"Of course" was her sleepy response.

Paranoia gripped her slightly as she made a search of the bathroom even though she new there was no way someone could have entered without her knowledge. Forcing herself not to make third search she began to remove her garments while letting the hot water fill the tub in the center of the room. She was happy for the small bit of privacy she was allowed as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror because she was sure anyone who saw what she did would have screamed. A small lopsided smile crossed her face as she tried to convince herself that if anyone ever did find out about her pitchforks and torches wouldn't come into the mix.     

Author's Note- Ha! Ha! Ha! Cliffhanger! Hope you like it, I'm always interested in what you guys want to happen in the next chapter so review and tell me! Hope to here from you!


	3. Chapter 3

A Knight for a Prince

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Author's Notes: Hi guys! It seems some people didn't understand chapter 2 so here is a quick little scene to clear up one or two things. Hope you like it and it helps explain.

Chapter 3

Contemplation

As she lay in the tub of warm water she could not stop her fingers from running over the crescent moon symbol that rested on her for head. "What a bothersome thing you are" she mumbled to herself, thanked the gods that the troublesome thing only appears after sunsets. There was a time, she remembered wearily, that it would never go away or show-up randomly when her emotions where at their strongest. At first she thought it was nothing for when Setsuna and the others had seen it they acted as if it were normal and when they had introduced her to Andrew he to had said nor done anything out of the ordinary, it was only when she ventured out of her new home to a near bye village that people had looked at her oddly. Few showed signs of hope in their eyes others shock and fear which quickly turned into hate. Sometimes at night she could still feel the ropes that the villagers had wrapped around her if she tried hard enough she could even hear herself screaming as the flames began to devour her body. Her body shuddered, though it was surrounded by warm water, at what would have happened if Michelle hadn't shown up when she did and some how put out the fire. She had called out to her, Serenity began to replay the scene in her head she hadn't called her by her name she had called her Princess. 'Yes that was it but why had she called me that?' Serenity dismissed the thought immediately as she reached for the towel she had laid out for herself earlier.

Dried, she dressed herself in a simple white night gown before reentering the Queen's quarters. After checking the room again and finding nothing of danger Serenity gathered a pillow and blanket from the closet and put herself to sleep on the couch the sat at the foot of the bed. Rubbing her forehead once more she tried to fall asleep. It wasn't until she retrieved her sword; placing it at her side did she fall asleep convincing herself it was all to protect the Queen.

"Yes" she thought groggily "for…mother…" 

Author's Notes: I don't think I can spell it out any clearer. Oh and FYI this really isn't what I would consider a chapter 3 but you had so many questions on what was going on, think of this as a sneak peek. (by 'mother' I mean Queen Serenity of the Moon)

P.S.

I have no idea where I'm going with this story I just write when I'm inspired your reviews help me a lot in deciding what happens in the next chapter so if you've got any thoughts please share them. Till next time. Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

A Knight for a Prince

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Author's Notes: Hi guys! Wow it's been a while, so sorry about that but when it comes to this story I seem to have chronic writers block and it sucks so bad. Though slowly I am attempting to over come that. Anyway hope you like it hope!

Chapter 4

"Insufferable, useless, cocky, overbearing sons of-" and the word just kept on coming as the silver haired knight continued to scrub mercilessly at her skin removing the paint the male knights had dumped on her. Week after week month after month it seemed the knights of Earth's Palace had decided it would be oh so fun to play prank after ruthless prank on her with out fail or consideration to the fact that she had a job to do, protect the queen, a job she took seriously without having to.

The Queen seemed to be a creature of intense habit, breakfast every morning with the King and her pathetic excuse for a son and her father in law, a nice enough man who seemed to have an affinity for starring at her ass when he thought she wasn't looking.

She sighed stepping out of the tub and dressing in fresh cloths.

After breakfast it was morning discussions with visiting royals in the tea room, than reading in the library followed by riding and a picnic lunch at the forest outskirts with an afternoon bath and dinner with the her pig of a son and his boorish generals. For the most part they only behaved in the presences of Andrew who was barely around at dinner or breakfast much to her annoyance. Than reading in bed before a late talk with the King if he called her, which was becoming more frequent much to the queen's pleasure, sometimes she wouldn't return to her room till late morning and even then the queen seemed to be glowing with pure happiness.

The King for his part seemed to be ignoring the pranks if he even knew about them at all but he took her seriously when Serenity brought any subject concerning the queen's safety into question.

For her part she'd never seen the lights in the forest again and when mentioned to the king he said he would look in on it. Worry consumed him at there next private meeting which was held at the end of every week to discus any issue of the queens safety for when the forest had been search they had come up with a 'strange device.'

Upon Zoicite's review his report stated that it was some sort of pulley device. It was surmised that since the back of the castle was protected by a lake from attack the only thing the pulley could be used for was to pull a boat from the water at rapid speeds when the other end of the rope was attached to horses.

That had been the only time Serenity remembered having the Queen angry with her, because of the news and the fact the Queen receives most of her guests from the lake entrance she had been confined to the castle for a week.

And, though the queen had later acknowledged Serenity was only trying her best to protect her she had still barely talked to her for that week and had later instructed her to relay all suspicious information to herself before the King to avoid being locked up in the castle, words that Serenity had ignored silently knowing it would not be wise.

Tying her almost floor length hair in its usual tight ponytail she made her way from the queens room to the gardens where her mistress was, black knee length boots making a soft clicking sound as she walked over the marble floors.

For a moment a bit of loneliness took its place in her heart as Serenity watched her mistress play with her sisters grandchildren. She had not seen her own family since her induction into Knighthood. And, thou the exchange of witty banter between herself and the prince kept her entertained she knew her place and concentrated her time looking up information about Crescent Moons and there appearance on the human body hoping to find something about herself whenever the queen visited the library.

And, though she enjoyed the queens company and the staff was overly sweet to her she couldn't help but notice how the young chamber maids seemed to giggle whenever Serenity assisted them with anything or bowed slightly to them in a way the male knights might. And at the balls that took place several princess's had even come up to her asking her for a dance, she always excepted figuring it was because they thought her to be a male for she never wore female cloths and the way she tied her hair back or the thickness of her jackets only helped to hide the fake she was anything but male. Always ending the dance kissing there hand gently and complementing there beauty she almost reminded herself of Haruka. For her guardian never dressed in female attire and always behaved as every women wished her prince charming would.

This fact never bothered her thou it seemed to piss off the other knights for the women she danced with were quite beautiful and very much coveted and thou she was not gay like Haruka the thought of pissing off the Prince and his men was to priceless to ever pass up. Watching her guard dance the night away when she wasn't in the arms of her King of any other dignitary was something the queen seemed to enjoy as well.

On the other hand it was something that brought little but hate to Diamond and his sister, with there first attempt at taking the queen foiled by the observant Knight they decided planning must take a more forward approach. They too watched the queen play with her grandchildren though with less than happy thoughts in mind.

Grateful to have stayed away from suspicious eyes they'd kept themselves at a distance since the incident waiting for the perfect time to strike again, which months after the incident with guard seemingly dropped and the queens planned trip brought more then the perfect opportunity.

Diamond had discussed the issue in detail with his men, they were to attack the carriage after the Prince and his generals had left its side to go on there own trip. After some time had past to assure the Prince could not reach his mother they would take to the carriage and bring the queen to his palace killing off every other guard.

Her leave was to be taken tomorrow and with rain clouds seemingly rolling in it only proved to be more of an advantage for him as the rain would cover his men's tracks.

Yes everything was coming into perfect play after this nightfall he would have the queen and his fathers respect bringing him one step closer to his own throne.

Author's Notes: Alright guys spit it out love it like it hate it type it and tell me I'm not a mind reader though I'd love to be so tell me what you think because I want to know. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't. Another thing my story has grammatical errors I'm aware of that better than anyone else so when you review don't list every grammatical error, I know your hearts in the right place and I love you for it but I want to know what you think about my story not how many grammatical errors you can find. (You know who you are you've got twins running around doing the same thing for my story 'Edible Underwear and All the Stuffing' and Accidents Happen' both great story's you should read.) Thank you very much! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

P.S. Guys

This chapter was really just to help set up what's going to happen in the next chapter which I'm hoping will not even take half as long as this one did to be posted up. I hope you like it even though it's not much at all, which I'm very sorry about but like I said next chapter will be out soon.

Bye, bye!

P.S.S.

If you like this story even a bit you'll love any of my other ones so please enjoying checking them out and sorry for the humongous deal and I promise way more dialogue in the next one and a longer chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A Knight for a Prince

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Author's Notes: Told you I'd be back soon! And without further adieu I present to you…

Chapter 5

The morning started for her as it always did with a yawn and a quick shower before reentering her mistress's quarters to awaken her.

"Your majesty, it's time to wake up." Gentle the silver haired knight, like a mother shacking awake her child, Serenity nudged her Queen. "You're majesty it's time to wake up we must leave soon."

"Just a moment more, I promise Sere, just a moment," no sooner than the words left her mouth than a yawn escaped and slumber took the dark haired queen once more.

"You're majesty don't make me pore cold water on you have to get up." The words became more strained as Serenity fought to pull the covers off the queen's stubborn form but for all her might, and half a mind not to use all her strength, the queen held tight to the covers of her bed. "You're majesty must we go through this every day."

The older women pouted from her place on the bed, "I order you to discontinue this act of treason!" she ordered half heartedly and indignantly. For all her years she looked as old as five to the young knight who had long given up her struggle with the older woman.

"Fine, stay in bed, over sleep and be so late that you won't be able to have breakfast with his majesty or be escorted half way by your son who's all ready dressed and at breakfast." It wasn't entirely a lie the Prince was supposed to be up at this hour to be able to leave on time, but that aside Serenity had never seen a woman the queen's age maneuver herself so quickly throughout a room.

Suppressing a giggle as the queen called for her chambermaids Serenity packed her own bag of supplies for the journey.

((((On the other side of the Palace))))

"Endymion this is ridiculous!" Kunzites shout of indignation had most likely woken half the palace but he cared little as he glared daggers at the prince who had just 'accidentally' kicked him in the stomach for attempting to remove his covers.

"Endymion, this is ridiculous, your not a child anymore wake up!" Nephrite practically growled, he himself nursing a bruised back as he had tried to pull Kunzite out of the line of fire only to add himself to the injured list.

"Alright I don't know about you lot but I've had enough fun playing nanny, it's time to get serious," if those word were supposed to motivate the young prince his generals were sorely under estimating his tolerance level.

Yet Jadeite was not fazed by the results his words produced in fact he had been hoping for as he gave Zoicite the go ahead to dump roughly three galleons of hot water die on top of the prince, more precisely hot water which had been tainted with pink die. It was a prank they had been saving for Serenity that very morning to mix with her bath water but she never visited the castle bathhouse where it was custom for the knights and workers of the palace to bath and since the prince had slept in instead of joining in on the gag and Serenity was no where to be found who were they to waist perfectly good die.

Needless to say if Kunzites yelling hadn't awaken half the palace Endymion's surly woke the entire house hold when hot water die meet cool flesh, his cool flesh to be exact.

((((Dinning Hall))))

Serenity could barely hold her eggs in her mouth as she watched a very pink prince enter the dinning hall; the queen however was less considerate to the very disturbed looking prince, hell it gave the staff such a start that one of the maid had dropped the tray she held, apologizing profusely trying her hardest to avoid laughing at least until she entered the kitchen at which point she let loose laughing till she had no breath.

For fear of choking on her held laughter Serenity left the rest of her food untouched as the 'pink prince' joined them at the table.

"Endymion what on earth happen to you?" the King asked with a quite disturbed tone.

"I don't wish to discuss the matter, needless to say the culprits will be severely punished." Jadeite had the never to snort at the comment before focusing intently on his own wood.

"Oh don't look so upset dear," the Queen soothed from her place across from Endymion. "I think pink is a great color on you."

Her tone was so serious and yet motherly that Serenity couldn't hold it any longer and laughed herself. "I'm…I'm sorry," she apologized through her laughter but she couldn't help it and it seemed infectious as the generals and royals alike joined in for a laugh as well.

And, thou she laughed her eyes never left the princes silently pleading for his understanding in the matter. It seemed to work as soon Endymion could not keep a straight face himself before rising from his sit with the little dignity he had left and leaving the room. Shouting over his shoulder, "It's not that funny!"

"You see what you did," The queen asked seriously causing Serenity to gawk, "You should go apologize and give him some ointment to clean that off with. We can't very well leave the palace with a pink prince."

With a stern reprimanding look firmly in place Serenity made her way to the queen's room retrieving the ointment before heading to the prince's room.

With a deep breath for bravery she knocked quickly hoping for no answer and not waiting for one she turned on her heel to leave, yet it seemed the Fates looked to laugh at her to today as the door swung open before Serenity could even take more than two steps.

"Well if it isn't the gender confused knight," a cocky voice interrupted her retreat.

Turning to face her Prince she gave a strained smile, "I would not just if I were you pinky." She wasn't sure if he blushed but he did look away from her at that point. It seemed every man's ego could only last them so long in such a state.

"What do you want?"

Without words she produced the bottle before him when he didn't take it she explained, "It's a treatment for your 'predicament.'

"Oh…" was the only thing he said before walking away into his room leaving the door open for her to follow yet when she did not and he noticed he called to her, "I need help removing all of it." His tone was less than pleasant.

Suppressing the foul comments that begged to be let loose she followed the dark haired prince to his bed chambers. And, for a moment she remember more than any other moment that she was a woman as she saw the mess of bed sheets. Serenity fidgeted nervously as she heard what she could only imagine to be her prince bathing in the ointment.

A heated flush over took her as she pictured it without meaning to and as she tried to erase such pictures from her head she failed to notice her unconscious steps towards the bathroom doors.

It was only when she saw him; through the steam that had risen in the room the room did she clamp her gloved hands over her mouth to suppress a girly squeal at the sight of her prince's bare wet back and firm bottom.

Thoughts, ridiculous thoughts, ran unchecked through her head and slowly she found herself unable to control the blush that over took her.

The sound of splashing water only confirmed her imagination to be heading in the right direction.

"Well what are you waiting for come in here and see if I've removed it all," and just as the first time they meet, with his voiced full of arrogance, Endymion successfully killed any fantasy that ran unchecked through her mind. With a sigh, weather from disappointment or the knowledge that she was under the control of such an intolerable man, she didn't know but dutifully she entered the bath without a second thought.

That was until she spotted him still half submerged in water, without cloths, scrubbing himself. "What are you doing?" it was out of her mouth before she could stop the question but the silver haired knight wasn't about to take it back now.

Regret took the place of shock when the classic arrogant smirk took its place upon his, "I'm bathing, care to join me. You are after all technically a female."

She won't give him the satisfaction of her blush or her tears and with month after month of his harassment enough was enough, "And, your still technically a man right. I mean if we set aside the fact that you're a hateful lazy irresponsible silver spooned brat who has had everything he's ever wanted without ever working for it than I guess yeah you are technically still a man. I don't under stand what the hell you think gives you the right to criticize me and my life choices. From as far back as I can remember life never handed me a damn thing and I've worked my butt off to get where I am today with jerks like you trying to hold me back simply because it embarrasses you on some level that a woman can to everything you can and can't do. So you know what technically I'm more of a man than you'll ever be!"

"How dare you!"

The rage in his eyes and the fact that he'd risen from the tub with no consideration to his state of dress, or lack there of, and the fact that he was stack towards her proved that much. If it didn't than his hand wrapped firmly around her neck sure as hell did.

"I am the Prince of Earth and you will show me the respect I deserve! Is that understood?" No one had ever talked to him like that. No one had ever told him the things he always feared in his heart were true and it pissed him off to now end that she was the one that had to tell him or was it that she was the only one with the guts to tell him when he couldn't even tell himself.

"Being bore under a tile doesn't mean you've…earned respect," the young soldier managed to say between breaths. Noting her obvious discomfort he released her immediately only to hold her steady by the waist as she caught her breath but he would not look at her to ashamed of his action, a spoiled prat indeed throwing a tantrum.

"That mouth of yours might actually get you killed one day."

"So I've been told," Serenity crooked out massaging her throat and keeping her eyes glued to the sealing to avoid looking at body parts brushing against her legs.

"I'm…sorry…I-"

"Ahem," a third party made himself known causing both intimately entangled parties to look towards the entrance of the bathroom, "Endymion would you mind terribly releasing my baby sister."

"Andrew!" Serenity squeaked, "It's-this isn't what it-um"

"Sure thing Andrew," the prince interrupted releasing Serenity and pushing her lightly towards Andrew.

But Serenity, was reluctant to go, she'd seen Andrew look as upset as he did once before and it wasn't something that ended without a fight, "Andrew…it was really my-"

"Serenity the queen is waiting for you," it wasn't a statement but a command to leave, not daring to look back at the prince she made her way out side of the room closing the door behind her.

((((Back inside the Room))))

Endymion had wrapped a towel around himself as Serenity left the room with Andrew watching her go. When his best friend entered the room there wasn't any room for excuses so the dark prince simply stood still as Andrew approached him.

"Endymion you are one of my best friends and I know you aren't the type of man to take any woman to bed if you don't love her and intend to marry her and I trust you with my life. For that reason I've looked the other way when you or you're men with or without your knowledge have teased Serenity and if that is what you were doing fine but it ends here and now. I'm telling you this as one friend to anther, you and your men back off my sister alright?"

"Alright, Andrew, you have my word your sister will be left alone."

"Good."

Author's Notes: I hope you like it! Please review, and I promise more in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A Knight for a Prince

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I love writing about there characters, so please enjoy the story but don't sue!

Author's Notes: Hello to one and all I know it has been sometime but it was purely the fault of it's been rather moody with me as of late, I barely get it to work half the time anymore. Anyway, love, hugs and stories for all as I shall try my hardest to up-date all my stories! Enjoy, and REVIEW! REVIEW!

Chapter 7

With the King's blessings and good bye kiss the Queen, bouncing with excitement made her way to her awaiting carriage, she'd waited months to take the trip to see her sister and it was finally happening. Her son would escort her some of the way but that wasn't a bother, she reminded herself, he would live with his generals for there yearly stay at a small cabin to do 'manly men things' she called it. With Serenity at her side and the young castle Doctor already in the carriage the Queen gave her final good byes before leaving the palace.

The day had started out as bright as the ones that came before it, so indeed it was a surprise for knights and there Queen to hear the sounds of thunder rolling in and the unexpected drops of rain.

With a smile to on her face Serenity thanked whatever gods were to thank for the gift of having been assigned to sit in the carriage with her queen and the good doctor Amy. Not only was she to remain nice and dry but her but had been able to avoid two days worth of soreness.

'Ah…'she thought peacefully to herself, 'the simple pleasures of being thought inferior to men.' It wasn't often that such a thing could be said but a nice warm carriage and an un-sore bum was worth being able to say such a statement.

Yet as a rainy day nap was ripe to take her, she body was gripped back into alertness by the intrusion of a very wet faced Endymion, through the carriage window.

"Mother, me and my men have reached are point, I leave you hear in the care of your guard and six other knights. Be careful." His tone was light but in his eyes Serenity could see the seriousness he meant.

"Alright darling, be safe, I shall see you upon your return to the castle," with a quick kiss and nothing more to say a very wet Prince gave parting orders to his knight and went his separate ways with his guards.

(((An Hour Later)))

It was dark by the time they'd past the middle marker of there trip, though they didn't stop. The knights guarded the queen with sleepy eyes as they stayed in formation with two in the front two in the back and one on each side. Serenity watched her queen with eyes wide open, as alert as she'd been that very morning.

"You take you job very seriously don't you," the blue haired doctor asked from beside the slumbering queen.

"I not here for show if that's what you mean, Doctor." Her tone was light almost amused, "are you."

"Blue eyes sparkled with laughter, "Indeed not and you may call me Amy, young knight."

"Well if I can call you Amy it only-" Her body tensed the instance she heard them.

"What is it?"

"Horses," with practiced ease Serenity untied her cape leaving herself with black knee high boots, her navy blue skin tight pants, and a breeze white sheet held in place by a black corset. Given a choice she would have liked all black so as to make her movements harder to trace with the night but choice were little now. With grim eyes she prepared to protect her Queen, two hunting knives were slipped into each boot and two swords at her belt. With a whistle she altered the men before turning to Amy, "Wake the Queen and stay low don't raise your heads. I don't care if this carriage turns on its side I don't want you out of it, understood."

With ease skill Serenity opened the door to the carriage, while it was still in motion, and climbed to the roof after securing its door again. Couching low on top of the carriage Serenity looked to the moon and listened.

Horses approached from the back, 'if you're coming after the queen you have superior skill or are over confident.' Serenity gritted her teeth knowing she couldn't take the risk of placing her bet on the later. She listened again realizing they'd soon be in view of who ever chased them.

"You" Serenity called out only enough so that the knight at her left could hear, "Make your way through the forest and inform the Prince of this, we'll be under attack soon and there are too many to know how well we'll fair, if we lose the carriage and some horses I'd like to know reinforcements are on there way." As the knight made his way into the forest Serenity could only hope he made it, losing the carriage would defiantly mean they'd lose horses and if they did, she'd have to walk, a less than pleasant thought. Turning to the rider on her right she instructed him to give the same message to the queen's sister, at the very worst, the queen could be taken and that alone was unacceptable and would only happen over her dead body. So if she died tonight Serenity could at least comfort herself with the thought that who ever took the queen wouldn't get far.

After she'd watched the knight disappear into the forest Serenity turned back to the sound of horses approaching catching a glimpse of her groups peruses for the first time before one of there arrows managed to land an inch from her foot.

Author's Notes: I know this took forever but until yesterday wouldn't let me up-load any knew chapters but my friends came over to fix that and its working now. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and as always REVIEW! I'll up-date again soon I haven't forgotten any of my stories!

Bye, bye!


End file.
